Love Circle
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.
1. Chapter 1: Sharpay Likes Troy

*-*-*Love Circle*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 1: Sharpay likes Troy*-*-*

*-*-*By: EvilEmmaEvans*-*-*

Summary: Sharpay like Troy, Troy likes Gabriella, Gabriella likes Chad, Chad likes Taylor, Taylor likes Ryan, Ryan likes Kelsi, Kelsi likes Jason, Jason likes Martha, Martha likes Zeke, and Zeke likes Sharpay. Please NO FLAMES!

(Sharpay's POV)

"Ryan, are you ever going to get this dance right?" I asked my twin brother.

"Well sorry Sharpay, but I have a lot on my mind this week, and I don't want to fail," Ryan said rolling his eyes at me.

"Oh, boo whoo, I don't care, we need to get this dance right by Friday," I said as I started the music and counting out the steps.

"Sharpay, who do you like?" Ryan asked after we finally got the dance right.

"MYOB, Ry," I said annoyed.

"I'll tell you who I like, but only if you tell me who you like," Ryan bribed me.

"Fine, you first," I said so that I could back out of telling him.

"No, I know what you're doing, and I'm not falling for it, you get to go first," Ryan said smirking.

"Fine, if you really must know, it's Bolton," I said sighing, "your turn," I said smirking.

"Shar, you should know that I would never actually tell you who I like; because you would blackmail me with it for the rest of my life," Ryan said before running out of the room.

"You're dead Ryan," I yelled while running after him.

"Really, I feel very much alive and I'll only be dead if you can catch me," he yelled back, laughing.

"Oh, you mean like this?" I asked grabbing his shirt just before he reached his bedroom door and tackled him to the ground.

"Where did you learn how to run so fast; 'cause you've never been able to catch me," Ryan said, looking up at me in disbelief.

"I didn't have to go very far, Ry," I said, "and now you owe me a kiss, and have to tell me who you like," I said, standing up and giving him my hand to help him up.

"Hold on," Ryan said pulling me back to the ground.

"What?" I asked.

"There's your kiss, and I like Kelsi," Ryan said before letting me stand up and getting up himself.

"Kelsi; Kelsi Nielson; that Kelsi, the composer for our musicals? Why in the world would like her?" I asked as I followed him into his room.

"She's cute, she's quiet, she wouldn't bite my head off, she doesn't think I'm gay and I know she likes me as a least a friend," Ryan explains before turning on his computer.

**You have 3 new messages in your inbox.** The computer said once he opened his e-mail.

**Message #1:**

**To: **

**From: **

** Dear Ryan,**

**Thank you so much for such a wonderful time the other night. I had a lot of fun. See you at school tomorrow.**

** Love Always,**

** Kelsi Nielson**

**Message #2:**

**To: **

**From: anonymous**

** Dear Ryan, **

**I just want to say that I love your essay from English Class. And I can't wait to read more of your papers. See you soon.**

** Love,**

** Me; P**

** P.S. - If you can figure out who this is, then you're much smarter then some people think. Mainly, the Lunkhead Basketball Players.**

**Message #3:**

**To: **

**From: **

** Hey Ryan, **

**That essay that you wrote for English was amazingly well written. I know that Chad had a problem understanding almost all of the big words that you used, but I had no problem following along.**

** See Ya,**

** Troy**

(Ryan's POV)

"Who the heck is 'me'?" Sharpay asked after reading over my shoulder.

"Do you have to read my e-mails over my shoulder?" I asked as I opened up a response to Kelsi's e-mail.

"Yeah, 'cause that is the only way I can read your e-mails," Sharpay said before leaving.

"Finally," I muttered under my breath.

**Response to Message #1:**

**To: **

**From: **

** Dear Kelsi, **

**I had a great time the other night, too. I can't wait to hear some of your song ideas for the spring musical. But I know I have to, and I know that they are going to be great. See you tomorrow.**

** Love,**

** Ryan**

**Response to Message #2:**

**To: anonymous**

**From: **

** Dear Anonymous, **

**Did I even know that you are in my English class before today? If I didn't then I'm sorry, but I do appreciate the good feedback on my essay. Was yours read in class today as well? I'll see you tomorrow in class.**

** Love,**

** Ryan**

** P.S. –Meet me outside the classroom before class starts and I'll tell you if you really are who I think you are.**

**Response to Message #3:**

**To: **

**From: **

** Hey Troy, **

**Thanks for the feedback and I know what you mean. Chad was sitting there still trying to figure out the first big word when Darbus was finished reading my essay.**

** See ya Dude,**

** Ryan**

(A/N: As a reminder, these e-mail addresses are NOT real. I made them up for the sake of the e-mails and to let you all know; every group member will have an e-mail address by the end of the story.

(Sharpay's POV)

**You have 10 new messages in your inbox.**

**Message #1:**

**To: **

**From: **

** Hey Shar,**

**As a heads up, mom just called me and told me that she and dad will be home late tonight and that I'm in charge and that you have to make dinner. We can have dessert in my room tonight, but only ONE thing each.**

** Love,**

** Ry**

**Message #2:**

**To: **

**From: wish_i_was_with_**

** Hey Sharpay,**

**I know that I can't be with you, but I thought my e-mail would be appropriate for when I send you e-mails. But I have a question for you; and before you say no before reading the question, I would like you to read it first. Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and you are to… will you be my valentine?**

** With Love,**

** Zeke**

**Message #3:**

**To: **

**From: **

** Hey Sharpay,**

**Do you still need help with your practice final in pre-cal? If you do, you can stop by my house at around 5 tomorrow afternoon and we will give you something to eat for dinner.**

** See You Soon,**

** Gabriella**

**Message #4:**

**To: **

**From: **

** DO NOT READ THIS E-MAIL! I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS E-MAIL. IF YOU ARE STILL READING THEN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FOLLOW DIRECTIONS VERY WELL. YOU'RE STILL READING THIS AREN'T YOU? HUH, HUH, HUH. I KNOW YOU ARE 'CAUSE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR EYES ON THIS E-MAIL. CLOSE THIS E-MAIL IN 10 SECONDS OR YOU WON'T GET A VALENTINE FROM ME! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ½, 1 ¼, 1… NOW!**

**Message #5:**

**To: **

**From: **

** Hey Sharpay,**

**Could you possibly help me get ready for the valentine's day dance next Friday night? Please don't feel obligated to help me, but if are able to help, here's my address:**

** 1919 East High Court**

** Albuquerque, New Mexico, 83549**

**Thanks if you can and thanks anyway if you can't.**

** Martha**

**Message #6:**

**To: **

**From: b-ball_**

** Hey Sharpay,**

**Why does your brother use such big words in his essays? It gets really annoying. Plus, Taylor really likes hearing his essays in class. Tell him to back off with the big words so that I can keep her close to me.**

** Thanks.**

**Message #7:**

**To: **

**From: **

** Get off of the computer Shar.**

**Message #8:**

**To: **

**From: filmmaker_basketball_movie_player_**

** Hey Sharpay,**

**Thanks for all your help with my movie. I can promise that you can have a sneak peek of it as soon as it is done. You're the best.**

** Love always,**

** Jason**

**Message #9:**

**To: **

**From: wish_i_was_with_**

** Hey Sharpay,**

**I know that I already sent you an e-mail asking you to be my valentine, but I have another question for you. If you could read the directions and then follow them, that would be nice.**

**#1: Read the directions (check)**

**#2: Grab your cell phone (put check here)**

**#3: Wait two seconds (put check here)**

**#4: Answer said phone when it rings (put check here)**

**And #5: Say 'I Love you' if you feel you have to (put check here)**

**Now you may follow the directions.**

** Love,**

** Zeke**

**Message #10:**

**To: **

**From: **

** Last chance Shar. Get off the computer before I make you get off the computer. You can respond to e-mails after dinner.**

*-*-*End Chapter 1*-*-*

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There is more to come; if you liked it, then please review. – Emma; P)


	2. Chapter 2: Sharpay Likes Troy Continued

*-*-*Love Circle*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 2: Sharpay likes Troy, Continued*-*-*

*-*-*By: EvilEmmaEvans*-*-*

Summary: Sharpay likes Troy, Troy likes Gabriella, Gabriella likes Chad, Chad likes Taylor, Taylor likes Ryan, Ryan likes Kelsi, Kelsi likes Jason, Jason likes Martha, Martha likes Zeke and Zeke likes Sharpay. Please NO FLAMES!

(Sharpay's POV)

**Response to Message #2:**

**To: wish_i_was_with_**

**From: **

** Hey Zeke,**

**I would love to be your valentine; but there's a catch, you have to take me to the dance next Friday.**

** Tootles,**

** Sharpay**

**Response to Message #3:**

**To: **

**From: **

** Hey Gabs,**

**As a matter of fact, I do still need help with the pre-cal practice final. I'm not sure if 5 is going to work for me, so we can talk about it tomorrow at school.**

** Tootles,**

** Sharpay**

**Response to Message #4:**

**To: **

**From: **

** BOLTON! WHAT WAS WITH THE EXTREMELY STUPID E-MAIL? AND WHY WAS IT ALL IN CAPS? AND WHY WOULD I WANT A VALENTINE FROM YOU? I HAVE ZEKE, KINDA. BESIDES, YOU'VE NEVER GIVEN OUT VALENTINE'S BEFORE.**

** Tootles,**

** Sharpay**

**Response to Message #5:**

**To: **

**From: **

** Hey Martha,**

**Don't worry about it. I won't mind helping you get ready for the dance. By the way, who are you going with? Cause if I know that, I will have a better understanding of how much or how little of make-up I'm going to need for you. Just come over about 2 hours before the dance with a few outfit possibilities and we'll go from there.**

** Tootles,**

** Sharpay**

**Response to Message #6:**

**To: b-ball_**

**From: **

** Chad, why would I tell Ryan something like not using big words in his essays? That's just the way he is so deal. And if he gradually, but accidentally, pulls Taylor away from you, move on idiot.**

** Tootles,**

** Sharpay**

**Response to Message #8:**

**To: filmmaker_basketball_movie_**

**From: **

** Dear Jason,**

**Thank you for allowing me to be in your movie. And I can't wait to see it; I know that it's going to be amazing, no matter what happens. I'll see you tomorrow morning in homeroom.**

** Tootles (With Love),**

** Sharpay**

**Response to Message #9:**

**To: wish_i_was_with_**

**From: **

** Dear Zeke,**

**#1: Read directions (check)**

**#2: Grab my cell phone (check)**

**#3: Wait two seconds (check)**

**#4: Answer said phone when it rings (check)**

**And #5: Say 'I Love You' if I feel I have to (backwards check)**

**I'm sorry Zeke, but I don't love you. I will still be your valentine, as well as your date to the dance, but my heart somewhat belongs to someone else. But I will always make room for you. The #1 chef at East High.**

** Tootles,**

** Sharpay**

"Ryan, I'm going to head to bed now!" I yelled from my room after responding to 7:10 of my e-mails in my inbox.

"What about dessert?" Ryan asked standing in my doorway.

"Fine, but as long as we have it in here, 'cause I'm ready to go to sleep," I said yawning as he walked into my room with two cartons of ice cream.

"I brought your favorite," Ryan said smiling, "chocolate strawberry with chocolate chip cookie dough," he finished as he handed me a spoon.

"You changed your ice cream again!" I asked looking from him to the carton of ice cream in his hands.

"No, this is just one of two that I have Shar," Ryan said smiling.

"Oh, sorry, I must be really tired then," I said.

"You probably are," Ryan said before I started to fall asleep, "good night Sharpay," he said before giving me kiss on the forehead, taking my ice cream and pulling the covers over me.

"Good night Ryan," I said before falling asleep.

(Ryan's POV)

'**1 missed text.**' I read on the screen of my cell phone.

'Do you really think that you've figured out who I am?'

'Sure do. Why, do you think it would've taken me longer to figure it out?'

'Yes and no. I mean I know that you would eventually figure it out, but I didn't think it would be that quick.'

'If it had taken me longer, do you think I would figured out the right person?'

'Maybe; there's no telling what might've happened if it had taken you longer.'

'Who do you think, I think you are?'

'The person you think I am.'

'Clever. Very clever.'

'Are the little things I'm saying giving my identity away even more?'

'Maybe, or not maybe, that is the question. Wait that's not even a question.'

'That's what I love about you; you can always laugh at yourself.'

'Unfortunately, it's getting late and we do have school tomorrow.'

'True, but at least we get to see if you're right about me.'

'See ya tomorrow.'

'Yeah, see ya tomorrow.'

'Love you.'

'Love you more.'

*-*-*End Chapter 2*-*-*

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do any of you readers think you know who Ryan was texting? If you think you do, or even if you just want to guess, please review the chapter and I'll send you a PM telling you whether you were right or wrong. – Emma; P)


End file.
